


What Once Was Lost

by mitchievw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Heartache, Lost Love, and the Flash, basically all the characters, from both Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchievw/pseuds/mitchievw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Fall of 2017, tragedy struck the Queen family. At the birth of their first born daughter, Felicity Queen had died, leaving her family heartbroken. But, HIVE had other plans. They had stolen her away and used a Lazarus Pit to bring her back and help them with their crusade. But what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It had been an intense thirty-six hours. Hours filled with labor, grunts, screams, tears and whispers of love. The hospital bustled as the afternoon hour came; visitors coming and going not knowing the magnitude of what was going on in the delivery ward. Sitting in the waiting room were the happy family and friends, excited and ready to meet this brand new person. In the labor and delivery room nurses came and went as the expectant mother’s body worked to push her child out of her. Her husband sat near the bed, allowing her to squeeze his hand and yell at him as the pains got worse. 

 

At the beginning of the thirty-seventh hour of labor, things took a turn for the worse, spurring the doctors and hospital staff into motion, whisking the mother and father to be into the surgical ward. Grunts became screams, and the surgical staff became harried as things progressed. 

 

An hour later the man returned to his family and friends with an ashen face. No words were said, only crying could be heard from the waiting room. As they moved into a private hospital room, arms around each other, the doctor came in. With a heavy heart the doctor pushed the bassinet towards the new father. His family gathered around him, all looking at the little miracle, all crying and not quite ready to accept what had happened in the last hour. 

 

The baby’s face scrunched up and whimpering started as those gathered around started whispering over her. The father slowly reached into the bassinet as the room quieted. Cradling his newborn to his chest he looked up at his family and gave a watery smile. 

 

“I would like to introduce to you, Aubrey Megan Queen. Aubrey, meet your family.”

 

 

* * *

 

Aubrey Megan Queen was a happy four year old. With bright, blonde, curly hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous smile always on her face, she was the light of her father’s life. She could be found running around the house and grounds, pretending to be a princess, or pretending to be a superhero. Adored by her family, she was always surrounded by loved ones. Aside from her father, Oliver Queen, her favorite person in the whole wide world was her Uncle Roy. Uncle Roy was the one who always played with her no matter what, even if it was a Princess Tea Party kind of day. 

 

It was a lovely Fall afternoon and Aubrey was playing outside with her cousins as the whole family had gotten together to celebrate her cousin Sara’s 7th birthday, and Aubrey’s 4th birthday. Sara’s parents, John and Lyla Diggle were Aubrey’s daddy’s bestest friends. Sara and her little sister, Hannah, who was three, were Aubrey’s best friends as well. The family’s were quite close and Aunt Lyla watched Aubrey when her daddy had to work during the week. Also at the party were Uncle Roy, Aunt Thea and their babies. Robert and Thomas Harper were 6 month old twin terrors. They screamed, they pinched, and they smelled, so Aubrey stayed away from them as much as she could. 

 

Aubrey let out a shriek and ran to her other favorite people as they walked into the back yard. Her grandpa scooped her up and tickled her as she giggled and tried to get into her grandma’s arms. Quentin and Donna Lance had been married for five years and they adored their little granddaughter even though she reminded them of the daughter that they had lost at Aubrey’s birth. Behind them, came Aubrey’s Aunt Laurel and Uncle Cisco as well as Uncle Barry and Aunt Caitlin and Uncle Eddie and Aunt Iris. Aubrey wasn’t as close to these aunts and uncles because they didn’t live in Starling City like she did. No, they lived in Central City, but they were still familiar faces to her so she lunged at her Aunt Laurel and she got passed around stealing kisses and hugs from them. As the adults all started talking and greeting each other, Aubrey took the chance to look around from her perch in her daddy’s arms and view her family. Her Aunt Sara and Aunt Nyssa were missing as well as their daughter Esmerelda and Aunt Sin hadn’t been able to make it either. Her mommy was also missing from the party. Daddy had told her all about her mommy, who had gone to heaven when Aubrey was a baby, but that didn’t stop Aubrey from imaging what it would be like for her mommy to come back and be with them.

  
As the family stood there talking and laughing, they had no idea that across town, in an H.I.V.E. safe house, stood one Felicity Megan Queen ready to get back to her family. But first, there was one more mission to accomplish.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what Oliver and his family went through between Felicity's death and his daughter's fourth birthday.

Oliver Jonas Queen had known a lot of pain in his life. From the death of his father and his time on the island to the sudden death of his wife, loss had been a fact of live. But that didn’t mean he was immune to the loss, and the presence of his daughter was what helped him through. The squirming, seven pound bundle was the light of his life. Approved to go home three days after her birth, Oliver Queen found himself out of his depth with a newborn. He could handle the League of Assassins just fine, but when it came to his daughter, he was extremely grateful for the help of his mother-in-law and his sister. They made the midnight feedings and the lack of sleep more bearable as a single father. 

 

Two days after Aubrey was brought home, Oliver laid his wife to rest. She was buried in the plot behind the Queen mansion along with Robert and Moira. Barry, Iris, Joe, Eddie, Caitlin, and Cisco came from Central City the day before the funeral. Ray Palmer had flown in from wherever he had been working and Walter had attended the service as well. Nyssa and Sara had flown in the day after Aubrey’s birth from Nanda Parbat to be with their family. Oliver had shed tears at the passing of his wife, but once his daughter had been placed in his arms, he hadn’t cried again. However, once his family and friends had arrived at the Queen mansion, and he was hugged by Sara and his sister, and his mother-in-law, the tears came again. Quentin, Walter and Barry all spoke, sharing stories of the women that they had loved and Aubrey was passed between family and friends as Felicity’s life was celebrated with laughter and tears. 

 

“I remember the first time I met Felicity. I had just brought her in for questioning.” Quentin started. Everyone chuckled. “She babbled and there was no way I could have ever forgotten her. And she babbled her way into my heart. I am so proud to call her my daughter.” The stories continued, everyone laughing and crying. 

 

 

* * *

 

Aubrey’s first year of life passed quickly in Oliver’s eyes. From her first smile, to her first time rolling over, then her first time crawling,her first time laughing and her first time standing, then came walking and her first word, “oy”, which meant her beloved Uncle Roy.  The year had been hard for everyone. The first anniversary of Oliver and Felicity’s marriage had Oliver acting out for an entire week, only being brought out of his funk by a three month old Aubrey. Thea had moved in the day before Aubrey was brought home, which was a week before Felicity’s funeral. Donna had thrown herself into being a grandmother, spending almost 24/7 of Aubrey’s first five months of life at the Queen house. 

 

Felicity’s ‘brothers’, John and Roy, and her father (Quentin of course. Who she had called ‘dad’ as soon as Donna had accepted his marriage proposal) had all stepped up to help Oliver by taking over the Arrow operations. Barry had come up from Central City and thrown The Flash into the streets to help as well. Walter Steele had stepped up to help run Queen, INC. while Oliver got his feet under him being a single dad. 

 

Aubrey’s first birthday started out happy and robust, but as soon as the toddler was in bed the group turned somber and dreary. Laurel had moved to Central City where she had gotten a job as the District Attorney after losing the posting in Starling City. Her and Cisco had started dating soon after and they drove up for her niece’s first birthday with Caitlin and Barry who were newly engaged. John had shown up with Sara and a seven month pregnant Lyla. Donna and Quentin were of course there as well as Thea and Roy. Also present were Sara and Nyssa. Aubrey had been more excited about all the people rather than all the presents and cake. She was definitely a social animal. Her birthday was full of books, stuffed animals, toddler toys, laughs, hugs and kisses. After the tired toddlers had gone to bed in Aubrey’s room, the adults had cleaned up and gathered in the living room as quiet filled the room. Donna and Thea had started telling their favorite stories of Felicity with Roy, Barry, Quentin, Sara and John pitching in with their own stories. Oliver had sat there stone faced for the first hour but then started laughing and crying with everyone else. He knew that the year hadn’t been easy for anyone who had loved Felicity. 

 

 

* * *

 

Two months after Aubrey’s first birthday marked Oliver’s return to Queen, INC. Between Thea, Lyla, Roy, and Donna, Aubrey didn’t lack for babysitters, she was adored by everyone. Sara and Nyssa moved from Nanda Parbat, Nyssa leaving the League in her sister Talia’s capable hands. Oliver had also left behind the hood and bow and arrow in favor of living his life for his daughter, which left Roy, Sin, Sara, Diggle and Nyssa to fight the crime and corruption of Starling City. 

 

Sara Diggle had brought home the chicken pox from preschool, and as Lyla was heavily pregnant and due any day, Thea and Donna brought her to the Queen house to recuperate. And with two active toddlers, it was inevitable that the four year old would pass the chicken pox onto fourteen month old Aubrey. The two girls scratched and itched for a week before they were all done being contagious. A week after Sara went home, Lyla went into labor. After ten hours of labor, the Diggles welcomed Hannah Elizabeth into their family. Sara and Aubrey were enraptured by the newborn, constantly hanging around and wanting to touch her. 

 

 

* * *

 

The year passed quickly and before they knew it Queen, INC was expanding, Roy and Thea were engaged and Cisco and Laurel had eloped. Aubrey was still a bright toddler and she had her mother’s smarts with her father’s attitude. At the age of three she had learned how to climb the tree outside. Bypassing her grandma and her aunt, when she was supposed to be napping, she had disappeared outside and climbed up the tree before anyone noticed. The resulting panic would not be something that Oliver ever forgot. 

 

“Mr. Queen? I am sorry to interrupt, but I have your sister on the line and she says it’s an emergency.” Julia, Oliver’s EA poked her head into the conference room where Oliver had been meeting with a few investors. 

 

Oliver looked up from the conference table with a worried look. Grabbing his phone he apologized to the gentlemen and had Julia reschedule the meeting. “Thea?”

 

“Oliver! Oh my God. Oliver! I am so sorry! I thought she was sound asleep! I don’t know what happened! The security team hasn’t see anyone either! Oh God! Oliver!” 

 

“Thea. Calm down.” Oliver’s heart started racing. “Slow down. What’s going on?” Catching the eye of his head of security he headed down the executive elevator towards the parking garage.

 

“It’s Aubrey. Ollie...we can’t find her.” 

 

Oliver’s heart dropped. Exiting the elevator he raced towards his. “Thea. Stay calm. I’m on my way.” The twenty minutes it took for his driver to get him from downtown to outside the city limits towards the Queen mansion were some of the longest of his life. Pulling into the drive, Oliver was out of the car before it came to a complete stop. The security team, Donna, Thea and Roy were all standing in the foyer scrubbing the surveillance videos. Thea and Donna, he could tell, had been crying and Thea fell in his arms as he burst into the house. 

 

Roy stepped up, looking Oliver in the eye. “No one suspicious entered the house. The camera caught Aubrey leaving her room about an hour ago and she went outside. Then the cameras lost her. But we do know that she didn’t leave the property. None of the sensors went off.”

 

By the time that Roy had finished debriefing Oliver, the others had arrived. Bursting through the door, Quentin, Diggle, and Lyla got caught up and then the security team and everyone else started scouring the Queen’s land. About twenty minutes into the search, Donna was headed back to the house to check in with Lyla when she heard whispering up in the trees near Aubrey’s playhouse. Frantically searching around, she looked up and saw her granddaughter sitting about six feet up in the tree with her favorite doll. 

 

“Grandma! Do you want to come and play with me? We are having fun up here!” Aubrey asked not noticing first the relief, then shock that Donna had on her face. 

 

“Baby. Stay right there okay?” Donna told Aubrey while pulling out her cell phone. Shooting a quick text to security, Oliver and Thea, she let them know of the situation. About two minutes later, Quentin, Oliver, and Roy came running up to her. Pointing up into the tree, she stepped back as Oliver started talking to his daughter. 

 

“Hey sweetie. What are you doing up there?” Oliver asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. 

 

“Playing. It was boring in my room.”

 

“Baby. You know you aren’t allowed outside without an adult. Now how about we get you down from there?”

 

“Okay Daddy.” Aubrey readily agreed as she agiley climbed down the tree, and landed in her father’s arms. 

 

As he covered her face in kisses, the rest of the security team, Lyla, Diggle and Thea had caught up with them. Passing Aubrey around, they all made firm resolutions to protect their baby girl. The incident prompted new locks placed on the doors and more security cameras placed around the grounds. Also, Donna and Thea had taken to placing baby monitors in Aubrey’s room in order to keep an extra ear out for her. 

 

 

* * *

 

Aubrey’s fourth birthday marked three whole years Oliver had gone without his wife. The birthday party had gone as well as a party full of toddlers could have. There were tantrums and tears, but there was also laughter and smiles. Aubrey had had many friends from preschool over as well as Sara’s third grade class. Aubrey had found herself the proud recipient of a brand new, sparkly, purple bicycle, a brand new doll that had a complete wardrobe, her very first learning computer and multiple Disney movies which Oliver knew would drive him crazy within the week. 

  
After cleaning up from the party, the adults had gathered in the backyard where a bonfire had been started. Oliver looked around at the smiling group of people and thought to himself, Felicity would have loved this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for responding to this story!! Life got in the way, but hopefully I will be able to post the next chapter, which will be Felicity's story over the four years, in the next week or so. It depends on my summer classes and work schedule. Please let me know about grammar mistakes or glaring issues. And it anyone would love to proofread for me, I would appreciate it greatly.


	3. Chapter 2

(This first scene takes place three months before the final events of the Prologue, so three months before the fourth anniversary of Felicity’s death.)

 

She woke to a pounding in her head. She had had a hard day of training the day before, so it wasn’t a complete surprise, the pain she was in. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she looked towards the door to her cell just as it was pushed open. In walked a tall foreboding figure in an immaculate suit and polished shoes. Felicity hated him with all that was in her.

 

“Very well Mrs. Queen. And how are you feeling today?” Receiving a glare from his prisoner, the man smirked and tried again. “You did well in training yesterday. Are you ready to do some more work?”

 

“Fine,” she was able to get out through her gritted teeth.

 

“Good. I will take you down to the gym as soon as you have eaten and gotten dressed.” With that he spun on his heel and left the room.

 

Left to her own thoughts Felicity Megan Smoak Queen felt the tears roll down her face. She didn’t want this. She just wanted her family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a long time since Felicity had seen her family. She remembered seeing Oliver’s face as she was in labor and then she remembered being in delivery and having to rush to surgery. The next thing she remembered was waking up in an undisclosed location with no idea how much time had passed or where she was. Over the next day she realized she was being kept a prisoner and that she had died in childbirth and then been stolen away by these mysterious people and been placed in a Lazarus Pit. That had been a surprise. Apparently she had been out of it for a week after the Lazarus Pit as when she had finally come to she was tied down to a hospital bed.

 

Starting the day after she had been cleared to walk and get out of bed, they had started training her. Strength, fighting, survival, and more were taught to her as she tried to wrap her head around the facts that her family thought she was dead and that she was being trained by this mysterious group of people.

 

Much to Felicity’s annoyance, she had not been able to gain access to a computer or any device with an electronic signal. The only clue as to the passing of time was when she got food, when she was ushered back into her cell to sleep and then often the guards would tell her the date when she asked them too. Felicity knew she wasn’t the only prisoner as she had heard other people being trained, but she had never been allowed to interact with them.

About a year after she had arrived in the facility, Felicity came into contact with one Damian Darkh. He was a tall, imposing man, who had a hateful face and Felicity could not stand him. Having heard from him through Oliver and Nyssa, Felicity came to a realization of where she was-H.I.V.E. had taken her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Now knowing what she was up against, Felicity threw herself into training, hoping that one day she would be given more freedom and therefore be able to make contact with her loved ones.

 

Three and a half years of non-stop training and conditioning had made Felicity Queen hard, but not ruthless, and she also became quite skilled with protecting herself, and becoming even more in tune with her computers.

 

Knowing that H.I.V.E. had trained her to be a thief for them, she was putting together the pieces and figuring out that they were training all their prisoners with specific goals in mind to make one fully functional team. And that scared her.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the reviews! I am hoping to get to them in the next day or so. Anyways, this chapter is not near long enough as I was hoping to get out, but I wanted to give you something. I would really love some ideas of DC characters to be on this "team". I have some ideas, but I could really use some more. Thanks for all the love *kisses and hugs*.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been working on for awhile. I have plans, but I want to see how it is accepted first. I know there is a similar concept floating around on Tumblr, and I don't want to step on any toes so let me know if I overstepped and I need to take this somewhere else. 
> 
> Please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes as I am not the best proofreader. 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> MITCHIE


End file.
